This invention relates generally to methods of synthesizing perfluoroalkylene compounds and of polymerizing the compounds into formulations having useful commercial properties. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of making novel perfluoroalkylene .alpha.,.omega.-diacetylene compounds and perfluoroalkyl primary acetylenes, and of trimerizing the resulting monomers to form a variety of novel fluorocarbon compositions of unique properties suitable for use in a variety of applications.
Certain fluorocarbon resins have, for some time, been employed as heat-resistant coatings on metal surfaces. Such resins are more commonly referred to as Teflon resins, Teflon being a trademark of E. I. duPont for those materials, and they are used to coat a variety of consumer products. Examples of consumer products so coated are frying pans, razor blades, saws, drill bits and hammers. More dramatically, such a coating has been used by NASA on a lunar orbiting vehicle as a shield against the friction of re-entry into the earth's atmosphere. Teflon fluorocarbon coatings have thus found widespread applicability for use in both the consumer product field and the more exotic Space Age hardware field.
While Teflon has, as indicated, found application as heat-resistant coatings on metal surfaces, it has certain drawbacks which limits its usefulness there and elsewhere. For example, Teflon is formed by linear polymerization, as a result of which it cold-flows under conditions of elevated pressure and/or temperature. This limits its life in certain applications such as, for example, the coating of bearings. Furthermore, Teflon is opaque, making it unsuitable for use where transparent plastic is required.